Happy Birthday
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Por que estas estaban destinadas a ser las 24 horas mas largas de mi vida.One shot. Todos Humanos


_Hola personitas!_

_Nueva Historia! :D_

_Ya saben... los personajes son de S. Meyer... pero Jasper algun día sera mío. ;)_

_Oh... y la trama es 100% creación mía._

_Antes de empezar... porfavor abran otra ventanita y entren a Youtube y busquen Hello Glee Cast, seleccionen el que mas les guste y pongan a cargar el video. No le pongan play hasta que la canción aparezca._

_Oh... y este one-shot esta dedicado para mi querida _**Mel.** **Ledde** _Gracias por acordarte! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday<strong>

Bree POV

_Diego dice: ¡Vamos Bree! Tiene que ser Broma…_

_Bree C dice:No Diego… Y ya tengo sueño. Nos vemos mañana. Cdte. Tqm MAYHPTLV*_

_Diego dice: Bye Bree. Descansa. Tkm MAYHPTLV. Feliz CASI Cumpleaños_

_Bree C Dice:Ni me lo recuerdes… Bye_

Y así fue como me despedí de mi mejor amigo/hermano del alma/ex novio/la persona que mas quiero en el planeta fuera de mi familia. ¿Por qué discutíamos? Fácil… mañana es mi cumpleaños… Y no quiero celebraciones, felicitaciones ni nada que se le parezca. Cosa bastante difícil si tienes una hermana mayor hiperactiva que hace fiestas con cualquier pretexto… Y si cumples 16, puedes esperarte una fiesta de la talla de una Boda Real

Pero este año, no solo lo había pedido… EXIGÍ que alguien contuviera a Alice, ya que me rehusaba a tener una fiesta, o recibir muchos regalos o recibir felicitaciones. Mi madre estaba un poco triste, pero acepto mi decisión, pues sabe que las palabras Alice+Fiesta de Cumpleaños eran igual a un desastre y vergüenza para mí… Mi padre me dijo que mientras fuera lo que yo quería, me apoyaría. Y Mis hermanos y sus respectivos novias/o no se lo tomaron tan bien. Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, dijo que una chica no cumple 16 dos veces en la vida. Emmett dijo que era injusto, que el quería celebrar mi cumpleaños con gorritos y un pastel y un payaso. A veces me pregunto si esta conciente de que tengo 15 años y el 19! ¡Dios! creo que el cambio a la Gran Manzana le hizo daño… Bueno no, Emm siempre ha sido un gigante infantil. Jasper, el novio de Alice dijo que "Alice, Blah, blah blah…Fiesta…Blah, blah, blah…16…" En conclusión, nada interesante. Edward dijo que debería de dejar a Alice por lo menos organizarme una fiesta privada, por que si no le iba a dar un ataque, además de que era su pequeña hermanita menor cumpliendo 16. Si, siempre me recuerdan que soy la menor. Bella, la novia de Edward, me dijo que me apoyaba [¡al fin alguien con neuronas funcionando correctamente!], pero que ya conocía a Alice y que no me dejaría salirme con mi propósito. Y mi pequeña hermana Alice se reuso a hablarme por 2 semanas por no darle una excusa "explicable" de por que rebaso el limite de su tarjeta de crédito. Por cierto, debo mencionar que hay algo bastante injusto… Edward y Emmett son demasiado altos, y Alice y yo somos pequeñas (de estatura). Aunque nadie cuerdo se metería con la estatura de és de una relajante ducha a las 11 de la noche, me coloque mi pijama y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana sería un día muy estresante…

...

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bree!-Mi madre me despertó alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, anunciando que el tan esperado día [Nótese el sarcasmo] había llegado. Mi cumpleaños.

-Gracias Mamá… Buenos días.-Me acomodé y me senté para recibir el abrazo de mi madre.

-Buenos días querida. Feliz Cumpleaños. -Me dijo mientras me apretaba más en el abrazo.-No puedo creer que ya tengas 16... Recuerdo cuando naciste… eras una bebé tan adorable. Y ahora mírate… toda una adolescente. Te amo Bree…

-Gracias mamá… yo también te amo.

-Bien pequeña… apúrate por que si no se te hará tarde para ir a clases…

-Ok…

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Cepille y desenredé mi cabello, pues como todos los días, amaneció extremadamente enredado. Decidí llevarlo suelto… igual que todos los días, me coloque Mouse y me lave la cara.

Al regresar a mi habitación me quita la pijama y me puse lo primero que vi planchado en mi habitación: Jeans, una sudadera blanca, tenis blancos y una blusa rosa pálida. Lo se, con lo blanco de mi piel parecería fantasma. Pero en parte esa era la idea: pasar desapercibida.

Baje a desayunar cuando sentí unos brazos levantarme del suelo y llevarme en los hombros de alguien hacia la cocina.

-¡Emmett bájame! ¡Mamá! ¡Emmett me esta cargando!

-Vamos B… pense que ya eras una adolescente madura que no pedía a su mami que la defendiera de todos.-dijo con una sonrisa asomándose en su estúpida cara. Le dirigí una mirada que entendió como seria el fin de sus días de vida… Me bajo a medias escaleras y…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita Breecita!-me dijo mientras me dejaba sin aire y quebraba mis costillas con uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-Emmett… no puedo respirar.-dije con toda la dificultad del mundo

-Vamos B… eres demasiado quejumbrosa.-me vio con sus ojos de cordero a medio morir y…

-Esta bien… puedes hacerlo-le dije, resignada a haber perdido ante la estúpida mirada de cordero Cullen… como desearía poder hacerla.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños 16 Bree!-Emmett gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que todo Forks lo escuchara, al tiempo que me dejaba sin costillas.

-Gracias Emmett.-le dije mientras intentaba llegar al primer piso…

Desayune normal, pues mis hermanos estaban metidos en sus asuntos. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? No estaba segura. Estaba disfrutando de un tazón de Cereal con leche cuando mis ojos fueron vendados y algo [O más bien alguien (Emmett Cullen date por muerto)] me empezó a cargar como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Emmett Cullen BÁJAME! ¡Ahora!

-¡¿Qué Bree? ¡No te oigo! ¡Una loca esta gritando y no me deja oírte!-dijo el estupido de mi hermano mayor, soltando una estúpida carcajada.

-¡Emmett! ¡¿A dónde me llevas? ¡¿Por qué subimos las escaleras? ¡Bájame!

Inmediatamente, sentí que mis pies aterrizaban sobre el suelo, pero mis ojos seguían vendados y Emmett me estaba sujetando.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando Emmet? ¡Suéltame!

Me jaló por los brazos y me sentó en una silla, me amarró los brazos en la parte trasera de la silla y se alejó.

-¡Emmet Cullen! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Tengo que ir al colegio!

-Y no pienses que iras vestida así. Querida eres todo un caso.-Una aguda y soprano voz que conocía de toda la vida dijo esas palabras, las cuáles solo significaban dos palabras: _Barbie Bree_.- Mírate: tenis, jeans, sudadera. Es tu cumpleaños y te vistes igual que Bella en sus primeros días de colegio. Por suerte, yo te salvare de ser el _fashion disaster** _que eres.

-Alice… dejame ser. Tú eres la egocéntrica obsesionada con las compras, yo soy la hermana normal.

-Bree, escúchame: es tu cumpleaños 16, y ya que no me dejaste organizarte la mejor fiesta de 16 de la historia, te pondrás lo que he escogido para ti.-dijo mi siniestra malvada. ¿Qué no se supone que los cumpleaños son para complacer a la gente?

-Alice, nota de último minuto: Es MI cumpleaños, no el tuyo. Así que tu regalo hacia mi debería ser no criticar mi ropa por solo un día. ´

-Bueno Bree, tu lo has dicho. _Debería_, pero eso no sería nada Alice Cullen, asi que en vez de eso, te dejaré radiante.

-¿Y que pasa si me rehuso?-odiaba estar pelando con Alice por insignificancias.

-Bree, estas amarrada de los brazos y con los ojos vendados, asi que no puedes hacer nada.

-Alice, date por muerta.

-Ya lo hice Bree.

Sin nada aparte de resignación y la seguridad de que esto seria un desastre, Alice empezó a quitarme toda mi ropa y a ponerme lo que ella había escogido para mi.

-Alice… solo nada de tacones. No quiero morir antes de los 30.

-Vamos Bree… confía en mi. Quedaras perfecta.

Cuando Alice termino de jugar a Barbie Bree, baje a terminar de desayunar, pero como obviamente se me hizo tarde, solo tome medio vaso de jugo de naranja mientras corria hacia el Volvo de Edward.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bree!-alcancé a oír a Emmett y a mamá gritar desde la puerta mientras nos alejábamos rumbó al colegio.

-Alice, date por muerta.

-Bree quedaste PER-FEC-TA. Seguro que hoy no pasas desapercibida.

-Alice… Yo quería pasar desapercibida. Pero no… tenias que llegar con toda la colección de Gucci y ponerme en ella.

-Bree… ni siquiera es Gucci, es una mezcla de Tommy Hilfiger con Levis, Marc Jacobs y Channel. Y te ves perfecta. ¿No es así Ed?

Mi cobrizo hermano, que hasta este momento no había pronunciado ni pio, finalmente dijo

-Bree, te ves muy bien. Deberías de dejar de quejarte.

Con mis dos hermanos en mi contra me limite a ponerme los audífonos y ponerle play a mi Ipod. Finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino: La preparatoria de Forks. Los tres bajamos y obviamente, la mayor parte de la escuela volteó. Nótese el hecho de que Edward es el sueño dorado de todas las adolescentes de Forks [Fuera de Alice, Rosalie y yo, claro esta] y Alice era el modelo a seguir de las mismas. Todas querrían apellidarse Cullen para tener el estilo de moda y la belleza de Alice y para poder despertar y ver a tu atlético y guapo hermano Edward. Aunque… como yo parecía ser la única persona normal en toda la ciudad, a mi eso no me importaba. Pero este día, no había pasado tan desapercibida como cualquier otro. No… y todo por que Alice "Monstruo de la moda" Cullen había escogido mi guardarropa. ¿Y que es lo que usaba? Simplemente tenis blancos Hilfiger con una mini mini mini falda Levis, una blusa blanca de Marc Jacobs y un cardigan de Channel. Si… cuando Alice Cullen se proponía hacerme pasar un enorme ridículo, lo lograba.

-Solo aléjate de cualquier depravado que intente acercarse demasiado a ti. Feliz Cumpleaños Bree.-Esas fueron las palabras de aliento [Nótese nuevamente el sarcasmo] de mi querido hermano mayor antes de alejarse.

Mientras mis dos hermanos corrían con rumbó a su encuentro con su respectivo novio/a, yo decidí empezar a correr hasta que…

-¡Fíjate por donde…!Bree…-Toda persona que se encontraba en un radio de 50 metros a la redonda estalló en carcajadas. Si, damas y caballeros, el fin de mi vida inicia en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...- Perdóname Bree. No vi que tu eras la que venia, lo siento, me dejas…

-Vete…-fue todo lo que alcancé a decir

-Si, claro… Por cierto, linda…-le dirigí una mirada asesina que significaba "Si dices algo, te mataré"- olvídalo…

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Simple: Choque con nada mas y nada menos que Riley Biers, el chico mas guapo [Según yo] de toda la escuela. Oh… pero eso no es lo peor… No… por que el impacto causo que ambos cayéramos [mas bien el termino sobre mi (Literalmente)] Oh… pero no crean que mi mala suerte acaba ahí. No… porque Dios, Buda, Ala y todos los dioses existentes se pusieron de acuerdo y dijeron "Bree, nuestro regalo de cumpleaños para ti será dejarte totalmente humillada y sin futura vida publica. Felices 16." ¿Y que fue lo que pasó? Simplemente a la hora de chocar Riley levantó un poco mi falda [para no decir que toda a escuela vio mi ropa interior blanca]. Si… mi vida será miserable por… siempre.

Y ahí seguía yo, acostada en el piso, con la falda mostrando mi ropa interior blanca y mis manos cubriéndome los ojos. ¡Dios! ¡Abre un agujero junto a mi y trágame!

-Bree… ¿Qué haces ahí _MAYHPTLV_? Oh… por cierto Feliz…

-No lo digas…. ayúdame a levantarme Grandísimo tonto.

-Yo no soy quien esta tirado en el suelo mostrando su ropa interior a toda la escuela-reprimió una carcajada al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada que instantáneamente lo calló-Ok… vamos B.-Extendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme y acomodó mi falda en la parte de atrás mientras yo la alisaba por el frente con las manos. Si… no existía un limite entre el espacio personal de Diego y mío.

-¿Y que pasó? Vamos Bree… tu no tienes tanta falta de equilibrio como Bella.-Si… mi querida cuñada no tenía la cantidad normal de equilibrio, asi que el 80% de su tiempo se la pasaba en riesgo de caer y romperse todos sus huesos.- ¿Acaso Riley te puso nerviosa?-Diego… púdrete

-Cálmate señorito "Yo amo a Victoria y no me importa si no sabe de mi existencia"-me vio con ojos de te odio- Al menos Riley sabe de mi existencia.

-Ok… ok. Tú ganas. Pero ¿Que pasó?

-¿Acaso no se nota? Diego Orlando Bright ¿Desde cuando yo uso faldas extremadamente cortas por mi propio gusto?

-Ok… entonces fue Alice. Pero Bree Gabrielle Cullen ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras caminábamos rumbó a Biología, Le conté a Diego de mi vergonzoso [bastante vergonzoso] encuentro con Riley Biers.

-Ok… Tu….

-Ya lo se… mataré a mi hermana en el momento en que la vea.

-Oh…. Por cierto. Feliz Cumpleaños.-me dio un abrazo y me alcanzo una caja forrada en papel rosa con un enorme moño azul cielo.

-Diego… Gracias. Pero… ¿Qué te dije de comprarme algo?

-Ya se… dijiste "Y no te atrevas a comprarme nada por mi cumpleaños o te dejare sin la posibilidad de tener hijos en un futuro"-dijo, imitándome con una voz chillona y aguda.- Pero no lo compré. Yo lo hice.

-¿Te dije alguna vez que eres el mejor amigo que una chica pudiera desear?

-Si…. Constantemente lo repites… Pero gracias. Es bueno saber que aceptas quien es el mejor.-dijo con un aire de superioridad al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

-Tonto. Pero gracias.

-Ábrelo. Yo se que te va a encantar.

Obedientemente, levanté la tapa y encontré un libro verde envuelto entre tiras de papel azules, verdes y rosas. Lo mire con cara de confusión a lo que respondió-Pensé que necesitarías un nuevo libro.

Rodando los ojos, abrí el libro esperando ver un montón de letras escritas a computadora. En cambio, lo que obtuve fue unas cuantas líneas escritas en tinta negra con la caligrafía de mi Mejor Amigo.

_Para B:_

_Gracias por ser la mejor amiga de la historia. A pesar de que te rehúses a celebrarlo, feliz cumpleaños 16. _

_Diego_

Comencé a pasar las hojas y lo que obtuve no fueron las esperadas letras, si no montones de fotografías de Diego y yo. El día que nos conocimos en jardín de niños, cuando nos dio varicela, en mi primer recital de piano, nuestro primer viaje a la playa, nuestro primer beso [Si, porque ambos habíamos sido el primer beso del otro], la graduación de la primaria, su cumpleaños 13, Nuestro viaje a Disneylandia, el funeral de Goldie [su pez dorado], el día que le entregaron su cinta negra en karate, nuestro primer concierto de U2, los boletos de la premiere de Harry Potter. Cada momento importante que habíamos compartido estaba plasmado en ese álbum. Y era simplemente perfecto…

-Gracias Diego-lo abracé y bese su mejilla- Es perfecto.

-De nada B… espero que en verdad te haya gustado.

Entramos a Biología y tuvimos una clase normal. Después tuvimos Historia, Literatura, un día normal en la preparatoria de Forks.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bree-me deseo Bella cuando Diego y yo llegamos a sentarnos en la mesa de siempre en el almuerzo.

-Gracias Bella.

-Creo que no te dejaron salirte con tus planes ¿Verdad?-dijo en cuanto notó la diminuta falda que estaba usando.

-Tengo un monstruo de la moda por hermana ¿Realmente te sorprende?

-La verdad… no. Pero al menos ya acepto que no podrá vestirme a su gusto.-Afirmó alegremente mi querida Cuñada a quien odiaba profundamente en ese momento.

-Si, al menos no tienes dos traidores como tus hermanos mayores.

Seguimos hablando Bella y yo acerca de la _shopaholic***_ de mi hermana mientras Edward y Diego discutían acerca de Futbol americano [Hombres a final de cuenta] hasta que llegó mi querida y enorme[nótese el sarcasmo] hermana.

-¿Qué tal tu día Bree? ¿Cuántas citas has conseguido ya?-dijo mi hermana sugestivamente mientras su estupido novio [osease Jasper] se reía por el simpático comentario de mi hermana [Alice, estas peor que muerta]

-Espero que ninguna-contesto rápidamente Edward, sobre protector como siempre…-¿Te has alejado de los depravados como te dije Bree?

-Oh… creo que no lo has hecho ¿No es así Bree?-dijo Diego mientras que se contenía una risa. Corrección: Diego y Alice, están peor que muertos.

-¿Por qué lo dices D? ¿Qué hiciste Bree?

-Yo… Mmm.. Nada.-Mis mejillas empezaron a tomar un tono rosado mientras que mis manos empezaban a sudar ¿Cómo les explicas a tus hermanos que toda la escuela conoce a la perfección tu ropa interior por que chocaste con la persona que te gusta? Eso no es algo fácil de decir… créanme. Para mi suerte Emmett no estaba cerca, si no, toda la cafetería ya habría oído lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Bree… ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-me preguntó el enorme y proporcionalmente idiota novio de mi hermana.

-Yo… Mmm… ¡Diego tiene la culpa!-Si… soy pésima para encontrar excusas.-¡Todo lo que me haya pasado es su culpa y de Alice!

Tal y como esperaba todos empezaron a reír por la rapidez de mis palabras y el nerviosismo que proyectaba al hablar.

-Oh no B… esta vez no fue mi culpa.-se Defendió mi MAYHPTLV [La cual para él acaba hoy] con gran dificultad, pues no podía dejar de reírse. Idiota.

-Ok… ¿Diego que pasó?-le preguntó mi hermano al sujeto en cuestión.

-Bueno… en pocas palabras, tu hermana es una exhibicionista aspirante a modelo de ropa interior.

Todos los presentes que se encontraban en la mesa volvieron a estallar en carcajadas ¿Acaso la humillación pública no era suficiente?

-¡Al fin alguien que ha sufrido lo mismo que yo!-exclamó Bella, provocando todavía mas risas.

-B… Bree-Alice se sujetaba el estomago, pues ya no podía dejar de reírse.-¿Qué te pasó?

-Todo empezó en el momento en que mi adorable hermana decidió aliarse con mi hermano mayor para secuestrarme…

Les conté a historia tal y como había sucedido. Hubo múltiples interrupciones para que pudieran reírse con toda la libertad del mundo. Si… mañana estaría camino al reformatorio por haber cometido 6 asesinatos: Los 5 que se encontraban en la mesa y Emmett.

-Bree has superado mi record de mala suerte- afirmó Bella. Todos volteamos a verla con cara de incredulidad. Nadie supera la mala suerte de Bella.-Ok… creo que exageré.-Nuevamente todos estallaron en risas, aunque esta vez yo me les uní.

El timbre sonó, por lo que todos regresaron a clases. Diego y yo caminamos rumbó a mis 2 torturas personales: Álgebra y Gimnasia.

Ambas se pasaron aburridísimas y traumáticas [como había dicho, ambas son mi tortura personal] pero finalmente la escuela termino, así que podría ir a casa a encerrarme y así evitar mas humillaciones públicas.

-Hey B… ¿Qué piensas de ir a celebrar a la pizzería de los Webber?-dijo mi querido Mejor amigo cuando salimos de Gimnasia.

-Pizza… ¿solo nosotros?

-Si… ¿acaso temes enamorarte de mi?-dijo sugestivamente mientras alzaba su ceja derecha

-Tonto. Esta bien… solo déjame avisarle a Edward y a Alice.

Camine hacia donde suponía estaba el Volvo de Edward [Ahí lo había dejado en la mañana que llegamos] pero… No lo encontré. Alice parecía que también estaba llegando y que tampoco sabía donde estaba Edward… Bueno tal vez si sabia.

-Encuentro sexual repentino con Bella- afirmamos las dos cuando estuvimos frente a la otra.-Jasper ¿Nos llevas a casa amor?-Si… Alice podía ser extremadamente cursi cuando se lo proponía.

-Si princesa…-Su tonto novio AKA**** Jasper Hale respondió al tiempo que la besaba. Dios… esos dos me van a hacer vomitar.

-De hecho Alice… venía a avisarte que iré con Diego a la pizzería de los Webber a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Después de eso iré a casa.

-¿Osas celebrar tu cumpleaños comiendo pizza pero no me dejas organizarte una fiesta de cumpleaños?-Alice… eres una dramática- No Bree… yo que te cuide desde pequeña y he sido tu gurú de la moda de forma gratuita desde siempre. Y tú…

-Si Alice… soy lo peor. Nos vemos más tarde.

Camine con Diego rumbó a la pizzería de la familia Webber. Íbamos hablando de tonterías hasta que…

-Bree… necesito que cierres los ojos.-dijo muy serio una calle antes de llegar a la pizzería.

-¿Qué? Diego… ¿que dijimos acerca de las Sorpresas y…?

-Los cierras por favor.-Obedecí… aun no se por que.-Ok… Gracias. Ahora quédate quieta.

Estaba quieta y Diego puso un una venda negra en mis ojos- para estar seguro de que no harás trampa.

-Idiota…-susurre a un volumen apenas audible.

-Ahora toma mi mano.

-¿Quien quiere conquistar a quien Dieguito?-Le dije burlonamente mientras tomaba su mano izquierda.

-Inmadura… yo se que tu me deseas… solo que aun no te has dado cuenta.-Dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

-Si claro… Te deseo tanto…-dije con la voz mas sarcástica posible al tiempo que rodaba mis ojos [Aunque claro, él no lo vio porque había tela cubriéndome los ojos.]

Comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano. Raro… yo lo se. Pero no era nada nuevo en nosotros, siempre nos apoyábamos y cuando era necesario tomamos la mano del otro, y a menos que quiera que se repita el incidente de la mañana, yo necesitaba un guía.

Nos detuvimos y se oyó como Diego abría una puerta y una campana repicaba. [Y no… no era una campana de Boda. Era la campana de la puerta de la pizzería]

-Hemos Llegado B. Hora de abrir los ojos.

-¡Tengo los ojos abiertos! Solo que no puedo ver…

-Sabía que harías trampa. Eres una tramposa…

-Tonto. Ahora quítame esto de los ojos.

-A la orden su alteza.-respondió con un tono burlón.

-Idiota-le replique

Aun así… obedientemente mi mejor amigo quito la venda de mis ojos para oír un "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bree!" que fue escuchado por la mitad de Forks que aun no se había enterado que era mi cumpleaños. Ahí frente a mi, estaban mis padres y mis tres hermanos con sus respectivos novios. Si… alquilaron una pizzería solo para 10 personas. Boletín de último minuto: Alice Cullen esta en riesgo de morir.

-Bree… Tierra llamando a Bree. Contesta Bree-Dijo Diego pasando una mano frente a mis ojos tratando de que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué? Ah… Hummm… Gracias- dije un poco desanimada.

Todos se acercaron a abrazarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Mi padre me regaló mi primer auto un BMW Serie 6 convertible negro. Mamá me regaló un pendiente de platino en forma de flor con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes de Tiffany's. Alice me regalo un bolso de playa de DKNY. Emmett me regaló un Karaoke Revolution Glee, aunque claro… es un videojuego… Emmett lo ocupara tanto o mas que yo. Edward me regaló toda la colección de CD´s de Alexandre Desplat*****. Y mis queridos cuñados tambien me dieron regalos. Rosalie me regaló un par de zapatos Jimmy Choo. Jasper me regaló el libro de "El psicoanalista" de John Katzenbach… para lo mucho que me interesa el psicoanálisis. Bella me regaló "Sentido y Sensibilidad" y "Wicked".

-Bien… es mi turno de darte tu regalo.-dijo Diego

-Vamos Diego… tu ya me diste el álbum.- Replique. No me parecía justo que me diera muchos regalos.

-Eso no me importa… esa era la primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños. Esta es la segunda parte.-dijo mientras extendía una pequeña caja rosa con un listón crema [Diego aparentemente piensa que amo las envolturas rosas].

-Gracias…

-¿No la piensas abrir?-me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embobada viendo sus ojos… Nunca antes había notado que sus ojos eran de un ámbar resplandeciente.

-Si… Claro.-Fue mi respuesta. Abrí la caja para encontrar un dije de un enorme ámbar rodeado por pequeños topacios incrustados en oro rosa.-Es broma ¿verdad?-Diego NO debía de comprarme algo así.

-Es para que me recuerdes pequeña B.-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Tu estas loco.

Todos comimos pizza y contamos chistes. Fue una tarde muy divertida. Después a Alice se el ocurrió cantar en el karaoke con el que contaba la pizzería.

Alice empezó con una versión muy animada de _Dancing Queen_ al estilo _S Club 7. _Emmett hizo una de sus bromas infantiles cantando _Do ya think I'm sexy?_ De Rod Stewart. La siguiente canción en la lista era una de mis favoritas. Empecé a amar esa canción en el momento en el que la oí en voz de Jonathan Groff y Lea Michele, de hecho había convencido a Diego de que cantáramos esa canción para el Concurso de Talentos del pasado octubre, pero a él le dio gripa y yo tenía fiebre así que no pudimos cantar.

-Bree… ¿por favor?-me rogó mi madre.-Tu amas esa canción…-hizo el bendito puchero Cullen… y no pude resistirme a mi tierna madre

-¿Te unes Bright?-le dije a mi mejor amigo reconstruyendo la misma cara que mi madre había hecho.

-Eres de lo peor Cullen…-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para caminar. Nos subimos al mini escenario de la pizzería de la familia Webber, tomamos un micrófono cada uno y comenzamos a cantar

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

La voz de Diego poco a poco iba construyendo un laberinto para mí. Jamás me había sentido así… pero el sonido que producía era adictivo para mis oídos.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you …_

Tomo mi mano y clavo su mirada en la mía. Una descarga electrica fue producida ante el contacto de sus dedos con los mios.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

En un repentino momento, donde y quien estaba a mi alrededor desaparecio. Solo estaba con Diego… tomados de la mano. Hipnotizada por el brillo de su mirada.

'_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you …_

La suavidad en su voz me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas. La primera era que nunca había visto la potencia y suavidad de la voz de Diego. La segunda, las ganas que tenia de que las palabras que salían de su boca me las estuviera diciendo a mí. Y la tercera… estaba enamorada de Diego.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying … I love you_

La cercanía entre mi y Diego era peligrosa. Poco a poco, esta distancia fue reducida más y más… al punto que sus labios rozaron lentamente los míos Si… tal y como lo oyen. La persona que fue mi primer beso [otro día les contaré esa historia] es la que estaba besándome en ese momento.

En el momento en el que regrese a la realidad de donde estaba voltee hacia donde estaba mi familia. Esperaba caras de enojo, regaños, y cosas así. En cambio solo me encontré con una sonriente familia. ¿Por qué sonreían?

-¿Qué… que les pasa? ¿Por qué sonríen?

-Pensamos que nunca se darían cuenta-respondió mi padre.

-No… no entiendo doctor. ¿No esta…?-Diego dejo la respuesta al aire

-¿enojados?-preguntaron mis hermanos?-¡No…! Sabíamos que esto pasaría.

Con un tono rojizo en mis mejillas y uno rosado en las de Diego, seguí disfrutando de mi cumpleaños… pues todo lo que podía desear estaba justo en mi mano.

-Happy Birthday Bree- Me dijo Diego en un susurro cuando nos despedimos… antes de besar tiernamente mi mejilla

* * *

><p>* Mejor amigao y hermana/o para toda la vida

**Desastre de la moda

*** alguien adicto a ir de _shopping_

**** AKA es el equivalente a alias

***** Un pianista, encargado del soundtrack de _New Moon_

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que tal les pareció?<em>

_Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, etc... favor de presionar el botón de abajo._

_Los amo!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


End file.
